Missing
by Marissa
Summary: What happens when Shane McMahon's wife, Marissa, goes missing and Mulder and Scully are brought in to help!


X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Part 1  
  
Missing  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
Shane McMahon walked into the FBI headquarters nervous, worried about what had been happening at WWF headquarters in Stamford and at the possibility of been recognized. He'd heard of this guy Mulder from some nut case that had broken into his office to tell him to contact this FBI agent who specialized in weird phenomenon. If this wasn't weird he didn't know what was. Shane stood at the security desk waiting to be allowed to see him; so far he hadn't been recognized. The guard called Mulder and made him sign in to the building, he was then directed to the elevator and was told 'to ride it to the dungeon' obviously this guy doesn't believe Mulders theories Shane thought. As the elevator was about to go a beautiful red head stepped in.  
"Which floor?" He asked  
"The basement" She replied  
"Mmm" He said pressing the button "You too, huh?"   
"I work down there."  
"Does the FBI have all it's offices down there?" She smiled  
"Nah, just the one."  
"Then am I going the right direction for Fox Mulders office?"  
"Yea, I'm his partner Dana Scully." She extended her hand, which he shook politely  
"Shane McMahon" The doors slid open and a tall man stood waiting for the elevator.  
"Wow, Mulder have I worked with you long enough to have you meet me off the elevator?" She said sarcastically  
"Mr. McMahon it's an honor to meet you. Fox Mulder" They shook hands. Mulder ushered him into the office, which was surprisingly well lit for a basement office. "How can I help you?"  
"Well, I don't know. You see it all started at a pay-per-view event in June, King Of The Ring, at the Astrodome in Houston, Texas." Shane had sat down opposite Mulder and was twisting his wedding band round his finger. "Sean Waltman, erm, X-Pac, came running towards me saying he'd seen Owen, er Owen Hart, I thought he was joking for Gods sake Owen died over a year ago. It wasn't until Joanie Laurer, Chyna, told me the same thing that I began to believe that somehow Owen was there. After the event everything went back to normal no Owen nothing, things were too normal. Especially around Greenwich and Stamford. Then people started disappearing, first to go was Jim Ross he went a month after followed a week later by Ed Cohan who's been with us since the start then two days ago my wife, Marissa went." Scully noticed that Mulder's interest in the case had gone  
"Couldn't they just have left?" She asked  
"No, Ed and Jim, as far as I knew, were very happy with us and Marissa had just found out she was pregnant with our first child she was thrilled, we both were." He said glancing at both the agents.  
"If you give us some details Mr. McMahon we'll look into it." Scully told him. Mulder was puzzled why she wanted this case; there wasn't anything paranormal about three missing people.  
  
Why is Scully so interested in this case?  
a. A chance to meet the WWF stars   
b. To spend time with Shane O'Mac   
c. To see live shows and tapings for free   
d. To see how the 'rich snobs' of Greenwich live   
What happens next?  
1. Mulder and Scully argue over whether they take the case or pass it on to the guys who do normal stuff   
2. Mulder shows Scully similar cases   
3. You choose something better than the two I came up with  
  
X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Part 2  
  
Missing  
  
Results of last vote (Thanks Charlotte and Becki)  
  
BECKI: - okay, I don't think any of a, b, c or d should happen. I think Scully wants the case because she loathes wrestling and wants to tell all the wrestling people how sad, pointless and immature it is. I also think that Shane and Marissa's baby should be an alien and that Scully should step into the elevator rather than climb into it (who climbs into an elevator?) THIS HAS BEEN CORRECTED. sorry, no ideas about what should happen next but I'm sure Chekov or someone'll think of something. I'D'F APPRECIATED IT BUT ONLY CHARLOTTE DID.  
CHARLOTTE:- Just read your fic- very impressed.   
Scully just wants to get up close and personal with Shane. THIS'LL GET ME JEALOUS, LET ALONE MULDER!!!! BUT RESPOND TO THIS PART AND IT MIGHT JUST HAPPEN, IF IT DOESN'T THEN I'LL HAVE SCULLY THE FLIRT   
Mulder should act very paranoid at Scully liking Shane and try and compete- hey there are some comedy moments with that option. I'VE STARTED WITH THIS BUT IT NEEDS DEVELOPMENT  
I hate to say this- but I really like this fic. WOW YIPPEE I CAN WRITE A BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the brilliant McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
Shane had left the office a bit more at ease than he had been when he entered FBI HQ. "Maybe they can be more help than the police department." He thought as the sun rained down on his black suit. Across the street he saw a figure with shoulder length dark hair, Marissa?? He looked again before realizing it wasn't her.  
*  
"Why, do you want this case?" Mulder asked  
"Something strange is going on and I just want to get to the bottom of it. Besides we got free ringside seats for the next RAW taping."  
"Yippee," Mulder replied sarcastically "And 235 mile drive"  
"Mulder."  
"Hey I saw the way you were looking at him. " He said batting his eyelids at her  
"This has nothing to do with Shane? I was just extending my professional courtesy. As you would say."  
"Oh, right." Scully rolled her eyes at him, why was he allowed to drop everything to help out Phoebe Green and she wasn't allowed to assist Shane McMahon.  
*  
The drive had been uneventful; in fact it had been incredibly dull. The most eventful thing that had happened was her cell phone ringing.  
"Scully" She stated staring blankly out of the window. "Oh Mr. McMahon...Sorry Shane...Were about 2 hours away...Right, let me just make a note...1241...East Main Street, Stamford.... Fine.... New Media...See you later then...bye. " She hung up a smile still lingering on her face. "Shane, He wants us to meet him at his office"  
"Oh." He concentrated back on the road   
"So what do ya think of this case, no theories?"  
"I think.... I think that his wife got fed up with living as rich snob and left him."  
"But what abou..."  
"Common Scully this isn't unexplained, just because some guy who's taken a few too many chair shots to the head, thinks he sees a dead guy doesn't mean that a disappearance is related to it." He interrupted  
"Well, why did we take the case then?"  
"Whoa, you mean WE took the case, as I recall YOU took the case. It was 'oh of course we'll help you Mr. McMahon.'"  
"Remember that you took that case with Cecil L'Ively on a certain detectives say so."  
"Don't bring Phoebe into this"  
"Mulder anytime a beautiful woman asks for help, you'll oblige." Mulder flicked on the radio, he could tell when she was gonna blame everything on him.  
*  
Mulder and Scully stood at the reception desk; a tall, leggy, blonde was on the phone. "OK, Miss Noham I'll transfer you now, please hold." After a moment or so she replaced the phone back on the hook. "How can I help you?" She asked in a cheery voice.  
"Dana Scully and Fox Mulder to see Mr. Shane McMahon."  
"Just a minute please" The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed an extension. After a brief conversation she again replaced the phone. "Mr. McMahon will be down in a minute to take you to his office. Please take a seat." She pointed at a row of comfortable looking chairs. They sat and leafed through magazines until Shane appeared.   
  
What does Shane do?  
a. Kiss Scully on the cheek?  
b. Wordlessly lead them to his office?  
c. Shake hands with them both?  
d. Something else?  
  
Mulder is jealous of Scully's obvious affection for Shane O'Mac, how does he act?  
a. He tries and ignores him?  
b. He attempts to get physical and beat him up?  
c. He insults him?  
d. Something else?  
  
What should happen next?  
a. Everybody shows up?  
b. Mulder sees Owen?  
c. Scully and McMahon get together?  
d. Some disaster e.g. power failure, McMahon family argument? (specify)  
e. Mulder suspects that 'The Brood' are really from the other side?  
f. Something else?   
  
X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Part 3  
  
Missing  
  
I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE (EVERYONE) WHO DOESN'T GET A MCMAHON ARGUMENT, WHO THE BROOD ARE, OR THE IDEA OF MULDER FIGHTING THE GREATEST EUROPEAN CHAMPION OF ALL TIME. MCMAHON ARGUMENT GOES SOMETIMES TO EXTREMES SUCH AS SHANE HAVING HIS LITTLE SISTER KIDNAPPED AND DRESSED IN A BLACK GOWN FOR AN UNHOLY WEDDING. THE BROOD ARE A GROUP IN THE FEDERATION CONSISTING OF EDGE, CHRISTIAN AND GANGREL, A WEREWOLF AND TWO VAMPIRES. MY IDEA OF HAVING MULDER GET JEALOUS AND HIT 'SIMBA' AFTER THE KISS WAS SORTA DERIVED FROM MULDER HITTING ALEX KRYCEK (BUT THAT WAS ANGER), HIM HITTING SKINNER (I THINK ANGER AGAIN) AND PUSHING SPENDER (ANGER) BUT I THOUGHT IT COULD BE GOOD....  
  
Results of last vote  
BECKI: - okay, i'll try to be more helpful this time. Firstly, i would say a), as it sounds the most interesting. I'LL GET JEALOUS.... Secondly, i agree with charlotte about Mulder being paranoid. Scully and McMahon should definitely not get together as then Mulder would start not trusting Scully and you wouldn't be able to have a cute deep meaningful conversation bit at the end AHHH, BUT WHY WOULDN'T HE TRUST HER, THEY AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP. If that makes any sense. Definately not a family argument either. I'm sure you'll understand why. MY GUESS AS TO WHY IS THAT SHE JUST DOESN'T WANT ME TO HAVE ANY FUN WRITING A GOOD MCMAHON ARGUMENT e) sounds quite interesting. MMMMM, AN X FILE IN AN X FILE. THANKS BECKI MUCH MORE HELPFUL.  
CHEKOV: - Question 1. He kisses Scully ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON ME TO MAKE ME JEALOUS? Giving Mulder a very pointed 'you are a weirdo' look MMMMM, NICE so Mulder shoots him with his gun and he dies and BANG BANG Shane is dead NOOOOOOOOO, I'M NOT KILLING HIM, NEVER. BUT I LIKE THE IDEA OF MULDER ATTACKING HIM, PERHAPS DRAWING HIS GUN (EVENTUALLY). Ro is traumatized YOU BETCHA but she stops going on about Shane NAH I HAVE SEVERAL VIDEO'S THAT MAY BE ABLE TO PACIFY ME and then Chekov can go on to lead a nice quiet peaceful life WOULDN'T SUIT YA.   
WHY CAN'T THIS HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE? I'M HURT BY THIS  
Yes something really awful should happen. The chainsaw massacrerer should kill the wrestlers. NAH IF THAT WERE TO HAPPEN IT'D BE STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN ATTACKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT AND KICK ASS (MOSTLY MCMAHON ASS)  
CHARLOTTE: - nice fiction- classic M &S moments! THANK-YOU  
What does Shane do?  
d.Faints- he should because it is very hot in Stamford and Scully goes 'whoopee- I get to do mouth-to-mouth' Mulder gets very jealous. LIKE IT!!!! BUT MULDER WOULDN'T BE THE ONLY ON E WHO'S JEALOUS   
Mulder is jealous of Scully's obvious affection for Shane O'Mac, how does he act?  
d.He competes for Scully's affections- by flirting with her COULD BE GOOD  
What should happen next?  
d. Power failure- could result in 'classic comedy moments', as I like to call 'em. Mulder and Scully 'quality time'. YEAH  
Enjoying it- see you can write... THANKS AGAIN  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the brilliant McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
Shane approached them and shook Mulders hand before gently kissing Scully on her cheek. Mulder wasn't sure but he thought he saw her blush. "Thanks so much for meeting with me. If you'll follow me." The owner told them. He walked towards the elevator, the two agents in tow. The doors slid open and he led them inside. He smiled at Scully causing her to blush again, this time her partner was sure. Shane pushed a button and the elevator moved swiftly upwards.  
"How are you Shane?" She asked him.  
"Fine, I have lots to keep me busy, Dana." Mulder gave the other two a surprised look saying 'what the hell is going on?' Scully smiled and nodded shyly, or that is how Mulder interpreted it. The doors opened as gracefully as before as they reached their destination. They stepped out on to a corridor, facing them was an older man, around 55 holding a file under his arm.  
"Shane, I was looking for you." He said "I was looking over the script for tonight, and I've made a few changes." He took out a script from the file and passed it to Shane.  
"Thanks Dad, I'll look it over later" he said flipping through it before stopping half way through "Dad, are you sure you want to go down that avenue again, another family row."  
"I can't discuss it now I need to find your mother and sister." Mr. McMahon senior started to walk down the corridor  
"Steph's, in a meeting with a magazine they wanna interview each of us."  
"I'll catch her later then it doesn't matter." At that point he strode off. Shane sighed and turned to face the agents  
"That was my father. This way." He took them in the opposite direction to the one his Father went. He opened a door and walked inside. His secretary was sat typing at her desk; he proceeded past her.  
"Mr. McMahon, you have a message." The brunette gave him a slip of paper.  
"Thank-you, Sarah. Anything else."  
"No," She stood "Would you like coffee?" Shane looked at the agents  
"Please" Scully replied subtly nudging Mulder  
"Sure" He answered nudging her back  
"Mr. McMahon?"  
"Yes, thank-you." Sarah smiled and walked over to the coffeepot. Shane ushered them inside, closing the door behind them.  
"I have tickets for you for tonight's RAW." He said passing Scully the tickets, he sat on the edge of the desk. She handed one to Mulder "I..." he stopped and looked picture on his desk. Picking it up his eyes glazed over, tears forming in the corners. "It's a photograph of myself and Marissa on our wedding day." He passed it over to Scully she examined it before passing on to Mulder, who placed it back onto the desk. Shane glanced at it again and could no longer control his emotions. Tears silently rolled down his face. Scully reached into her bag and removed a tissue, which she handed to him. "Sorry, it's just, I miss her."  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." She said resting her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a crash came from outside the door, Shane jumped up and Scully ran out of the room. Sarah was kneeling on the floor mopping up coffee and picking up the remnants of cups and saucers. Shane stood in the doorway.  
"Mr. McMahon, I... Owen he was here." She stuttered  
"Which way did he go?" Mulder asked, she pointed right and he started to run down the corridor. He returned promptly, returning his gun to the holster. "Lost him"  
"Sarah, are you sure it was Owen?" Shane asked helping her pick up the debris  
"I'm positive, he's the only person who used to walk passed and stop to tell a joke. It was our favorite, it's one that only we found funny, no-one else knew it." The brunette replied picking up a fragment of a saucer. "Ouch," she exclaimed sucking her finger  
"You OK?" her concerned boss asked  
"Yeah, I just cut my finger." She stood and walked over to a filing cabinet and withdrew a plaster.   
"Let me look at your finger." Scully carefully wiped away the blood and expertly covered the wound.  
"I'll make some more coffee." Sarah said smiling  
"Don't worry about it," Shane said "Erm, how about a tour?"  
"Lovely." Scully said eagerly  
"Er, I'll go and book us into a motel." Mulder said, beginning to feel like a spare part.  
"Sure." His partner replied not concentrating.  
"I'll see you at the taping, then." He turned and strode off down the corridor.  
"Is he all right?" Shane asked  
"Not since, his sister was... 'TAKEN'" She smiled and Shane couldn't help but laugh.  
"You're not serious, I mean by aliens?"  
"Yeah"  
"Spooky guy" He said leading Scully away from the disaster area.  
*  
Scully received a phone call towards the end of Shane's tour and introduction to an array of employees.  
"Excuse me a minute, Shane" She said "Scully?"  
"Hey, I got us rooms at Expressway Motel it's not too far away, about 10 minutes drive."  
"Thanks, Mulder." She sighed, glancing at Shane and smiling before hanging up on him. "It was Mulder."  
"Dana, would ya like to come with me to training? Have a go at some moves?"  
"Why not. But I don't have any gear."  
"Don't worry I lend you a tee shirt and a track suit. We have spare pads and boots you'll be fine."  
"Then I'd love to." She smiled broadly at him to which he responded to with a smile of his own.  
*  
"All you need do is put my arm around the back of your neck," she did as she was told. "Good, right now grab onto top of my trousers, brilliant Dana. Now all you need to do is lift." Scully broke the hold.  
"I can't!" She said smiling and smoothing down Shane's 'Big Nasty Bastard' tee shirt with 'Which Way Did He Go?' on the back, it was large on her but she felt privileged to be wearing the same tee-shirt that he wore at Judgment Day 2000 in his fight against the Big Show.  
"Why not?" He asked  
"You weigh, what 230lb? I can't lift that."  
"You're wrong,"  
"About what?"  
"I weigh 235lb." She laughed "If you don't want to do it on me, then...." He scanned the room. "Ah, Terri?"  
"Uh huh, Shane"  
"How would the little She-Devil like to take a suplex?" He asked the petite blonde  
"Sure."  
"Good. Dana Scully, Terri Runnels. Visa versa " After they said hi. Scully set herself up and silently counted to three before throwing Terri to the mat. "See told you and I'm not insult by your comments about my weight." Scully watched her stand up almost instantly. "Thanks Terri, I owe ya." Terri dipped out of the ring to continue exercising. "Now try me."  
"OK, but if I kill myself it's your fault." She set him up but struggled to lift the 6'2" well built man, who reversed the move slamming her to the mat. He approached her body.  
"Sorry, you all right?"  
"I'll live." Slowly she stood with liberal help from Shane.  
"I think that's enough for today." He noticed Scully wobbling "Sit down." She sat and allowed him to massage her shoulders through the tee shirt.  
"That's nice, Thanks for everything."  
"Hey, you just try to find Marissa." He stopped the massage. "I'm going to have a shower then head back to the office. See you tonight at RAW?"  
"Yeah. Uh, where do you want me to put this stuff?"  
"In the basket." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Bye."  
"Bye." She smiled again at him as he left for the men's locker room. She thanked Terri for her help and went to change before going to the motel.  
*  
Scully had taken a taxi to the motel. She collected her key from reception and found her room. On the bed lay a solitary rose, with no card. She smelt it and placed it in a small vase on the dresser. She changed into a pair of jeans and her favorite tee shirt. She knocked on Mulder's door, but there was no answer, she called for another taxi to take her to the taping.  
  
Who sent Scully the rose?  
a. Shane?  
b. Mulder?  
c. Marissa as a warning?  
d. An admirer (specify who)?  
  
What happens at RAW?  
a. Mulder acts really weird around Scully?  
b. Shane collapses?  
c. Marissa turns up?  
g. Mulder sees Owen?  
h. Scully and McMahon get together properly?  
i. Some disaster e.g. power failure, McMahon family argument? (specify)  
j. Mulder suspects that 'The Brood' are really from the other side?  
d. Something else?  
  
X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Part 4  
  
Missing  
  
Results of last vote  
  
CHRISTINA: -   
1.d an admirer   
The admirer is actually Elvis, who now has the capability to go through time and space due to the fact he has a brussel sprout called Barry in his head. RIGHT CHRISTINA (KEEP TAKING THE MEDICATION) Barry was put there by the Phanargians, who actually view all the activities of Earthlings from a TV show similar to Big Brother. They take Elvis through time to increase the viewing numbers as the audience think that "Earthers" has lost the plot. VERY NICE.  
At Raw I believe that..   
h. Something else happens.   
What happens is Shane starts to fight an opponent, who is very small is wearing a hooded cape, meaning no one can see who it is. This fighter is very agile and easily takes Shane down, as Shane is lying in the ring, LIKE IT UP TO HERE.....the little figure takes off the cape and reveals that she is the toothfairy and procedes to take all of his teeth ....WHAT HAPPENED, DID THE MEDICATION WEAR OFF and Shane has to spend all of his time eating baby food, if he doesnt already OF COURSE HE DOESN'T!!!! THANKS STINA, RELATIVELY HELPFUL  
CHARLOTTE:- OK, onto your story (very very funny!) THANK YOU  
Who sent Scully the rose?  
d. Frohike of course, duh! Scully could think it was Shane and have a romantic dream, then discover it was Frohike and get all freaked out. I LIKE THAT  
What happens at RAW? More than one for me  
e. Mulder acts really weird around Scully? Jealous, competes with Shane vis a vis flirting--I'll say it again, its my vote isn't it? YEAH  
f. Shane collapses? Mouth to mouth resus. of course-- come'on, I'm a real sucker for ER moments, I've been writing too much fic recently! MAYBE  
g. POWER FAILURE!!! Something like ER's series 5 'Power' eppy, y'know, Carter and the pheremones meets Mulder accidently hitting on Chyna instead of Scully. MMM CHYNA AND MULDER.....  
h. Mulder suspects that 'The Brood' are really from the other side? Yeah- they're all aliens,K, BUT ANYONE WITH AS MUCH TASTE A EDGE CANNOT BE AN ALIEN during the blackout Shane starts oozing green smoking gunk, oh, that's just sweat, sorry!I GET YOU FOR THAT, ISN'T YOUR GUY A ERM JUNKY??????????? SORRY  
Sorry, Ro, I didn't mean that. THANK YOU I DIDN'T MEAN THAT EITHER  
Hey, are YOU the secretary?? WELL DUH, ARE YOU THE ONLY PERSON WHO GOT THAT????Humm? I bet you would like it if Shane was concerned about you-eh? OH YEAH, COS HE'S HOT, ATHLETIC, HARDCORE CHAMPION (well he was when I wrote this) AND SWEET  
BECKI:- hi, HI  
c'est moi URM YEAH YOU. i have to admit that i'm actually enjoying your fic a lot THANKYOU although the bit where scully puts a plaster "expertly" WELL SHE IS A DOCTOR SO SHE SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUT A PLASTER ON PROPERLY on sarah's finger reminds me a lot of jane (helena and chekov will know what i mean).I DON'T GET THIS   
shane wouldn't send scully a rose because he's so upset about marissa.POINT TAKEN mulder wouldn't because he just wouldn't YEAH HE AIN'T ROMANTIC AT ALL. what sort of a warning would a rose be? dammit, i've done it again. okay, think of something quick, becki! maybe she sent it to herself? I'LL BLAME DAPHNE AND CELESTE  
okay, how about marissa turns up and it turns out that she is actually mulder's sister MMMM, PERHAPS A LONG LOST SISTER THAT IS CSM'S DAUGHTER . or maybe scully could be mulder's sister NAH. that wouldn't actually make a lot of sense because weren't they born in the same year?NO SCULLY WAS BORN FEB. 23RD 1964 MULDER WAS BORN ON OCT.13TH 1961 then shane gets abducted by aliens (to get rid of him)WHY COS HE'S ADORABLE and all the wrestler people turn out to be alien clones (they're all sweaty with long hair) NOT ALL OF THEM HAVE LONG HAIR, ERM FOR EXAMPLE.......VAL VENIS DOESN'T...... ERM.....SHANE DOESN'T NOR VINCE......K POINT TAKEN.   
well, once again i've been absolutely no help at all. sorry. maybe it's because i've been listening to daphne and celeste the whole time. BIT MORE HELPFUL THAN USUAL  
HELENA:- Hey Ro HEY, HAVE YOU READ ALL OF THIS???????  
No one should have sent the rose. Some one should have dropped it off at the front desk and room service got the wrong room as its actually for Mulder. Scully can assume it's from Shane then get flustered when it isn't MMMMM and accuse Mulder (ACCUSE as in think he set her up on purpose not as in he has interest in her.) I don't know of any of the female charecters except Terri and the seceratery but it could be either and still be interesting. Expecially considering Terri's strength as Mulder isn't that strong and she could overpower him (FOLLOW THIS UP WITH DIRTY THOUGHTS) I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS CLEAN....   
i DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT RAW IS MOST PEOPLE DON'T BUT THE ABOVE COULD HAPPEN THERE   
  
NOTE:- Shane McMahon Is Based On The 'Evil' Shane From 1999. Who Has Again Turned On Vince. And X PAC is pronounced X POC. Ps. Shane is injured and I'm worried about him so this ain't very good. I attached a sound so you can understand how 'evil' Shane was in '99 and a ickle picture.  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination.   
  
Scully stepped out of the taxi and jogged towards the mass of people gathered around the entrance to the arena. She quickly joined the crowd, around her people were holding banners and signs boasting various slogans ranging from 'Suck It' to 'I Want The People's Kiss'. Scully had only occasionally watched WWF, and always wondered what the 'it' was in 'suck it'. After several minutes of thinking about this she abandoned the idea and settled that the 'it' was whatever you wished it to be and for Scully 'it' was a non fat rice dreamsicle. She began examining the various clothing around her. People were wearing 'Austin 3:16' tee shirts or Rock football jerseys. She didn't stand out but she still felt out of place. The crowd began to slowly move forward, as Scully neared the front she withdrew the ticket from her back pocket. At the entrance she handed it to a stocky man, who she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been a wrestler himself. He allowed her to pass through the turnstile, she found her seat and Mulder at ringside.  
"Hey, where were you?" He asked chewing on a sunflower seed.  
"I stayed and trained with Shane a while" Scully wondered if Shane had sent the rose, Mulder wouldn't have would he?  
"Oh" he replied not very interested. Ever since she met him it was 'Shane this' and 'Shane that'. Suddenly the lights dimmed and pyrotechnics were set off, lighting up the whole arena. The fans began cheering wildly. Music started up and the cheering began again. The ring announcer called out "From Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing 212lb, and representing D Generation X, X Pac!!!" Some fans cheered but most sat waiting for his opponent. Music sounded again and the fans cheered loudly. The ring announcer continued "Weighing at 231lb, Chris Jericho". Before the bout had even started the two men were attacking each other. Jericho soon had X Pac tapping out, and had claimed the victory. He left the ring and walked away, shortly followed by X to the P to the A to the C. Music began again, Scully looked at the Titan Tron to see who was up next. Images of Shane appeared on the screen.  
Scully listened to the words as Shane made his way to the ring, followed by an assembly of superstars, The Undertaker, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Chyna, Chris Benoit, Edge, Christian, The Big Show and Kurt Angle. 'No chance, that's whatcha got. Up against a machine too strong. Pretty politicians buying souls for us are.. Puppets. We'll find their place in line. Tie a string around your finger now boy. Cause it's......' The music faded out and Shane and his following stood in the middle of the ring. Shane took a microphone and began to speak.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to the newly reformed CORPORATION."  
"SHANE, SHANE, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The older McMahon asked from below the Titan Tron.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago Dad. I'm going to stop being in your shadow, I thought I'd broken away from you two years ago, but NO Vince McMahon could never allow his son to be successful on his own. Dad, I thought our relationship had changed but you proved me wrong, that's another thing, I can admit when I'm wrong, you can't. I was wrong our relationship never changed cos you're never going to change. You made me take that chair shot at Backlash; Stone Cold never meant to hit me, he wanted YOU."  
"You believe that piece of trailer park trash?"  
"Yes, Dad, why do I even bother to call you DAD? I mean nothing to you..."  
"You're my son!"  
"Yes I am but that doesn't mean anything to you all you care about is YOU. That's all you've ever cared about. Well VINCE, I own 25% of this company you can't force me into anything because you own the same. The last time I stood up to you, I told you I wasn't the little boy you used to punish, and this time you don't have a single superstar to send after me so VINCE I guess you'll have to do it yourself." Scully was shocked at the change in Shane. "You crumble without backup from someone. Triple H, the only person who might help you is injured. So all I want to do is take your ass, what do you say?" Scully watched, as Vince stayed silent. "Aww, come on Vince don't keep me waiting." He stayed silent as he drifted backstage. "I knew you wouldn't have the grapefruits to take me, to take your only son. Well Vince I'll give you time to think over my little proposition, I'll give you 15 minutes to think it over. Before I find you and annihilate you without a referee to stop me." Shane's music played as he led his coalition backstage. Scully thought about the emotions inside him, he had to perform an emotional argument with his father on top of dealing with the tragic loss of his wife, it must be tearing him apart, she thought. Scully spent the next quarter of an hour contemplating the rose. Shane was too upset to have sent it. Mulder just wouldn't. Skinner, ugh, Scully didn't even want to go there! Frohike, she wouldn't put it past Frohike. There was that weird guy from the DEFCON convention, but how would he know where she was. Scully was getting desperate, she wondered if it had even been placed in the wrong room after all she see the card. She paid no attention to the fights and the cheers going on around her, she had attempted to have a conversation with Mulder but her efforts had been ignored. She could tell that he was angry with her, but she didn't know why. Mulder kept glancing at her, 'she looks great' he thought, 'why was she attracted to him? Money? His vulnerability? His age? Mulder guessed that Shane had to be several years younger than her. He perked up when two female athletes wearing revealing clothing entered the ring and began attacking each other. Mulder's favorite, The Kat, beat Trish Stratus. They left and Scully relaxed, she looked at the Titan Tron and it showed Shane talking with the Corporation. They were discussing Shane's fight with Vince.  
"I'm going to do this myself. Pops won't back out." He said to the others pulling on his elbow pads before leaving the room followed by Chyna and The Undertaker. It then showed Vince telling Linda and Stephanie that he had to take Shane's challenge and that they had to go home. Stephanie argued but in the end gave in to her father's demand.  
Shane's sequence began, as he walked out there was moderate cheering. He stepped into the ring and again took the microphone.  
"Well Vince, it will please me so much if you walk down that aisle because if you were in this ring I would kick your ass." Chyna and 'Taker climbed out and stood on by the ring. The music played again and Vince walked out.  
"Cut it!" he stated with authority "Shane, stop! We can work this out." Shane jumped out of the ring and ran at his father. He punched and knocked him down. Before dragging him down to the ring where he threw Vince into the steel steps and then into the ring. A bell rang to start the match. Shane performed a clothesline knocking Vince to the ground. Chyna grabbed a steel chair and slid it into the ring. Shane picked it up and hit him over the head with such force that the chair had a dint from the impact and leaving blood dripping from the victim. He tossed it to one side and continued his relentless attack by climbing to the top rope and executed an elbow drop. He threw the older man into the corner before backing off and performing a broncobuster. Shane stood up and told The Undertaker to get Shane a wire. 'The American Badass' obliged and gave him a wire from a monitor. He wrapped it around his father's throat strangling him. Suddenly Shane's grip on the wire relaxed and he collapsed the canvas. Scully jumped up and climbed over the barrier.  
"I'm a doctor." She yelled at the event staff. She got into the ring and checked Shane for a pulse before beginning CPR. He came round as paramedics began to load him onto a stretcher. They lifted him out and began to wheel him away, Vince and Scully followed. The lights went out, people screamed. Mulder jumped over the barrier and landed on somebody. He felt around him and a feminine voice politely asked him to get off her. He apologized and cautiously stood. He felt an attraction, an existing bond between them. He kissed her passionately and held her. She didn't stop him. The lights flickered on and Mulder realized that it wasn't Scully, as he had thought, but Chyna. He stuttered another apology and she laughed. Vince looked stunned at the Titan Tron causing Shane to sit up. Marissa was laid on the floor, her clothes were tattered and her hair was in disarray. She raised her body slightly and lifted her head, down the side of his face was a long scar. She opened her mouth and looked at her husband.  
"Shane," she said weakly. "I have to tell you something."  
  
What does Marissa have to tell Shane?  
a. That she has been seeing someone else? *  
b. That she's lost the baby?  
c. That she's really his sister?  
d. That she's related to Mulder or Scully? (specify)  
e. That she works for CSM?  
f. That she's an alien that has been spying on humans?  
g. Something else? (specify)  
  
*Who?  
a. Michael Cole (her co-host on Livewire)?  
b. Vince McMahon (her father in law)?  
c. Hunter Hurst Helmsley (her 'brother in law')?  
d. Pat Patterson (one of her father in law's stooges)?  
e. Gerry Brisco (the other stooge)?  
f. Crash Holly (the Houdini of hardcore)?  
g. Kurt Angle (her sister in law's 'close friend' and husband's employee)?  
  
What happens?  
a. YOU CHOOSE YOU'VE BEEN GREAT SO FAR SO YOU CHOOSE THE OUTCOME IN THE LAST PART!!!!!  
  
X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Part 5  
  
Missing  
  
Results of the final vote  
  
BECKI:- i'm very impressed, Marissa. you've obviously been very bored this week. NAH, UPSET AND MISSING MY BOXSET MAYBE  
i loved the bit where the lights went out. THANKYOU  
i think marissa working for csm sounds good.YEAH or maybe shane could be and the whole kidnapping was staged to divert mulder and scully from something bigger? THAT SOUNDS BETTER BUT THIS'LL END UP LONGER if she had been seeing someone else it doesn't leave much room for paranormal x filey stuff. I AGREE i still think that scully should be mulder's sister. scully was born in 1964 and samantha was born in either 1964 or 1963 depending on your sourceTHIS AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN. when is shane going to get shot (by mulder?)/infected with a killer extraterrestrial virus/abducted by aliens/attacked by a mythical creature? DON'T KNOW, I DON'T THINK IT WILL i can't wait. THAT'S NASTY  
you know in that picture you sent with your email shane really does look like alex krycek. maybe they could be long lost twins or something. LIKE THAT, THATB COULD BE WHY HE'S WORKING FOR CSM, BIT LIKE TAKER AND KANE HATING EACH OTHER SO GO EACH AGAINST OTHER, OOH.......  
HELENA: - Hey Ro, Yes I have been reading this, as well as being afraid of it. WHY ARE YOU AFRAID?  
b,e,f and g = She is a alien spying in humans assigned to research the 'cult mentality' but also to keep an eye on CSM who she works for as part of her cover seeking out aliens in the wrestling world (It's the perfect cover CSM would never think one of his own hunters was the quarry) COMPLICATED BUT A GOOD IDEA. Then she got pregnant with Shane and the aliens had to retrieve her as it shouldn't be possible for a alien/human hybrid to be born naturally. They have taken the baby away and are 'examining' it. They have finished with her and let her go but Shane is going to be taken next as nothing in her genes is abnormal. WHY DOES SHANE EITHER HAVE TO DIE, BE MUTILATED, INFECTED WITH A KILLER VIRUS OR AN ALIEN WHY CAN'T HE JUST BE A NICE GUY WHO HAPPENED TO MARRY A MONEY GRABBING EVIL (I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING NASTY ENOUGH TO CALL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
CHARLOTTE: - I am so excited, I love this fanfic thing. When's the final part of your story coming out. I can't wait, you really wrote the characters well, and you actually made me feel sympathetic to Shane - wonder of wonders! I'M GLAD YOU ARE BEGINNING TO FEEL FOR THE POOR ICKLE GUY, HE MAY BE THE HEIR TO A MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR COMPANY BUT HE IS STILL HUMAN!?  
What does Marissa have to tell Shane?  
i. That she works for CSM? *** she is actually working for the Syndicate and she is Agent Fowley's sister and both their fathers are CSM ( and I know these are my initials....she can't be M & S's daughter, as I am...ask Christina or Becki to explain) MMM, THIS MAY MAKE IT MAJORLY CONFUSING  
What happens?  
a. YOU CHOOSE YOU'VE BEEN GREAT SO FAR SO YOU CHOOSE THE OUTCOME IN THE LAST PART!!!!!  
Hmmm, I'd like to go with the Krycek/Shane story that Becki suggested and also incorperate the Marissa/Fowley bit....hey they could also be daughters of CSM with Chyna....strange, but come on this *is* wrestling. GRRRRRRRR! Ooooh, Mulder could see Samantha, who might be a wrestlekid or something like that....my twisted mind NO, SORRY, BUT SAMANTHA'S DEAD, ASK BECKI  
Promise me....Mulder tells Scully that he is jealous of her feelings towards Shane, or the Student Planner gets it! :o) THAT WAS NASTY, VERY NASTY INDEED  
regarding your fic, I would like to see Shane cry, maybe his baby  
is no more. I WOULD TOO, I'LL TRY Remember,  
M & S must have some sort of comedy moment...please, I liked the last  
Chyna / Mulder one,  
that was very cute.  
Well done! THANKYOU  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination. Apologies if I offend anyone with this fabrication.  
  
Shane sat up. "Shane, they told me everything. How could you?" Marissa asked as her eyes glazed over with tears  
"Missy, I..." He saw a figure emerge from behind the curtain.  
"You what McMahon?" The figure requested "You have no idea about who I am or what I do?"  
"Krycek!" Mulder pulled out his gun. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."  
"Mulder, don't!" Scully stated.  
"Alex, I should have know." Shane eyes blazed.  
"Hi, DAD!!!!" The renegade FBI agent said to Vince  
"What?" the oldest McMahon yelled. "You can't be, Alexander"  
"Yeah Pops, I'm your eldest son. And guess what, I'm glad you never wanted me. Mulder get that gun the hell off me and on to Shane"  
"You betray everyone, Alex." Shane paused and looked at Mulder's gun, still trained on his elder brother. "You even betray those who you once protected."  
"Hey, guys, what the hell are you talking about?" Chyna asked  
"Well, you see when Mom and Dad were 'courting' Mom got pregnant and had Alex. They weren't ready for a family at that time, so he was put up for adoption. Two Russians adopted him, he worked for the FBI, and defected, worked for my current employers and yet again betrayed them. When I was approached I was told this little story, and I took over from Krycek. Sorry Mulder, but I'm the one who's been leading you up the garden path. All that crap about Owen," Shane scoffed "He's dead. You AGENT Mulder could have a very well provided career working with us." Mulder's gun shifted to a clear shot at Shane. "Sorry Marissa, I never wanted you to get involved. If Krycek hadn't interfered then....."  
"Dammit, Shane. Alex tried to warn you, keep you away. He's told the truth. Alex was trying to help you. Shane, we're finished." She pulled of her wedding band and approached the stretcher. "Sorry" She said as she placed it into his hand. Tears ran down her face, shortly followed by his. She walked away followed by Krycek.  
"Shane, how the hell could you do that to her?"  
"Back off, Dad" Shane snapped. Scully felt sorry for him and wrapped her arms round him in a comforting manner. He buried his face into her shoulder and fully began to regret his actions. He always got smart when he was been defensive and this time it had cost him his five year marriage. Mulder's finger eased the trigger and with a bang a shot fired at Shane. Scully collapsed as the bullet plunged into her chest. Mulder rushed to her. The paramedics applied pressure to the wound. Shane got off the stretcher and hit the FBI agent, who fought back. Vince separated the two as Scully was loaded into an ambulance. Mulder got in with her clutching at her hand, the doors slammed shut and sirens wailed as they headed towards the hospital.  
"Scully, I'm so, sorry. I let my anger and jealousy take over and it resulted in...."  
"Mulder you were jealous of what?" She said weakly  
"Of Shane." She smiled at him, before shutting her eyes. "Just be all right." She nodded and her pulse became stronger. He knew she'd not give in.  
  
THE END???  
  
There hope you're all happy and enjoyed it. Please email me all your feedback, positive or negative and I'll be very happy.  



End file.
